The White Coats
by PrussianCrystal
Summary: When Heero get caught by an unknown organization, the other pilots set out to find him, only to discover that the organization is lead by their old rival, Zechs.
1. Default Chapter

TWC.html Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I'm not associated with Gundam Wing..blah blah blah...   


This is one of my *first* fics. Let me repeat that. *FIRST FICS!* So, it's not nearly as well written as my other fics (to say the least) but I felt bad about not posting it. A first fic is kinda important, ya know. ^_~   


Heero's POV 

I shouldn't be so scared. It's just a mission. I've completed many missions, but somehow, this one leaves me feeling uncertain. I raced down the corridor, stopping every time I heard a sound. These people were after me, they wanted to do, ....''tests''.....on me. I can't bear the thought. I remember my training and how I was capable of doing things normal people can't. At first I was frightened, because wouldn't that leave me as a target for people with cruel intentions to go after me. And use me? I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind and tell myself I was wrong, and it got to a point where it worked. I thought I was wrong but I'm not. They're after me. 

***   
Duo yawned and clicked on the hall light, making his way to his bedroom. He passed Quatre's room. Door was probably locked. Duo frowned at the thought. Quatre had been locking his door lately. At night sometimes you could hear the 'click,' of the lock. Strange, really, he never used to lock his door before. Duo passed Trowa's room. Door was shut but Duo could hear him typing on the keyboard of his computer. Wufei's room. Shut and locked, as always. No doubt about it. Heero's room. Door was.....open? Duo raised his eyebrows. Heero always had the door shut, even when he wasn't sleeping. Duo peeked into the room. The computer had been left on and it was making a soft, humming noise. Duo bravely entered the room and smiled evilly. 

"Looks like my hacking skills come to use once more." He murmured, sitting down on Heero's computer chair. 

*2 hours later* Frustrated, Duo slammed his hand down on the keyboard. He couldn't hack into Heero's mission files. He figured whatever Heero's mission was, he wanted to keep it a secret. Ever sense the five of them moved into the same place it was Heero who went out most often. The others began to think something was going on but they were not being informed of it. It was always the same drill. Heero would leave unnoticed. He would come back a couple days later and speak nothing of his mission. He would act as though he had never even left. Usually, now that they all were such good friends, they wouldn't keep important> secrets, but no one ever asked Heero about his missions. Well, of course there was the occasional... 

"Hey Heero, how'd it go?" 

"Hn." 

But that was it. Duo didn't worry though. He figured he shouldn't worry this time either, just plain old Heero going on a plain old mission. That was all...hopefully. 

Trowa turned his computer off and got up. His body tensed as he raised his arms and stretched, then he relaxed and yawned. He let the dizzy feeling pass and focused his eyes on his window. A soft nighttime breeze tousled the curtains. Trowa went into deep thought. A new mission had been assigned for him. He'd have to leave tomorrow. Hopefully Heero would get back tomorrow, Duo often got angry and bored when more than one gundam pilot was out on a mission. Trowa acutely giggled thinking about that. Duo says the war should be over and they should be relaxed. Trowa thinks Duo just doesn't want to be alone. They all didn't want to be alone, they just kept that a secret among eachother. 

'I wonder how Duo is when he's alone, probably bored out of his mind.' Trowa thought. 

He peeled off his shirt and slipped into bed. He sighed at how comfortable his bed was after sitting in that chair all day typing out his lousy mission report. 

'When will the missions end? When can we all just live in peace?' Trowa thought. 

He thought of Heero and his many missions. All of those mission reports he had to type out, much less completing the missions themselves. No one got as many missions as Heero but Heero still seems calmer than all of them. Trowa smiled. 

"And that, Heero Yuy, is why I admire your strength." He said, before drifting off to sleep. 

Quatre sat up in bed staring at his locked door. Heero had told him what was going on. Men, doctors perhaps, known as The White Coats, were after the gundam pilots. There backgrounds are unknown, they could be former Oz soldiers, part of Romafeller or White Fang. They could even be from the Trieze Faction. All Quatre knew was that if he got caught by those men and used as a test for the rest of his life, he wouldn't be too thrilled. Quatre was scared, he could admit that to himself, but he was also worried about Heero. 

Flashback: "Good morning Heero. The others aren't awake yet?" Quatre asked, a cheerful look on his face as he set a bowl of fruit in front of Heero at the table. 

"No, there not......listen Quatre, I have to tell you something that's been going on with me." 

Quatre looked thoughtful and sat down at the table across from him. 

"Is it about all the missions you've been receiving?" Quatre asked quietly, in case someone was walking down the hall. 

Heero nodded slightly and then gave Quatre a stern look. 

"Quatre, I'm telling this to you because I think you can handle it the most, so you mustn't tell the others." Heero said, his voice almost to a whisper. 

Quatre nodded and waited anxiously. 

"There are people after us. They want to capture us and do tests and experiments. It's important that they do not find this location."Heero told him. 

Quatre got an intense look in his eyes as he remembered his father telling him he was a test tube baby. 

"Who do you think they could be?" Quatre asked, finding his voice. 

Heero sighed. Then he got up and walked to the hallway. 

"I think my next mission has the answer, I'm leaving, I'll be gone for a couple days. If I come back and I know something new, I'll inform everyone." Heero said, a hint of worry in his voice but not much. 

"What do you mean, IF, you come back, Heero?" Quatre asked, frowning. 

Heero didn't respond, he just turned away and went to his bedroom. That night he left why they were all asleep, except for Duo, who was out on a mission. End of flashback. 

Quatre stirred in his bed, trying to fall asleep, but he kept hearing Heero's voice saying, "If I come back...." 

Wufei touched his sword. He ran his fingers up and own the blade and sighed. 

"I have a strange feeling I will be using you, again." He spoke softly. 

He didn't plan on sleeping at all tonight. For some odd reason he couldn't get to sleep, mostly because of Heero's sudden disappearance. Sure, this was a normal thing, but this was just one mission too many. Things were getting suspicious. Wufei also could here Duo in Heero's bedroom trying to hack into his mission logs. He was certain Duo was trying to keep quiet because every time he gave a yelp of frustration, he would whisper, "Shut up!", to himself. Wufei decided to go help Duo hack Heero's computer. He couldn't sleep, so what the heck? The Chinese man opened his bedroom door and stepped out of it, closing the door behind him. He could here mumbling from Quatre's room and pounding on the keyboard from Heero's room. Slowly, Wufei made his way to Heero's bedroom, witch was right across from his but a little further up the hallway next to Duo's. The floor creaked a bit but Wufei ignored it. As he approached Heero's bedroom the door swung open. Duo stepped out mumbling curses. 

"Maxwell!" Wufei whispered loudly, crossing his arms over his sweaty pajama top. 

Duo jumped out of surprise and faced Wufei. 

"Oh hey Wu man, I thought..uh...you were asleep." Duo said, giving Wufei a fake grin. No way he could give him a real grin. He was still in deep thought about Heero. 

Wufei's expression got softer and he sighed. 

"Did you find anything out about Yuy?" He asked, almost..wistful. 

"Nah! You know Heero. He likes his missions alone, secret, and hold the mayo." Duo said, his smile widening. 

Wufei rolled his eyes. Suddenly, something disturbed the silence of the night. A loud buzzing came from Heero's computer. Duo and Wufei both jumped, looked at each other, and ran into Heero's bedroom. Duo had a look of worry on his face as he sat down in Heero's computer chair, breathing heavily. Wufei came up behind him. They stared at the computer screen that was blinking madly, a message flashing on and off. Wufei and Duo's expressions turned from worry to panic faster than a bullet can cut through your flesh. 

The message read..."ABORT MISSION NOW! GET CONTACT WITH HEERO YUY! INFORM HIM TO ABORT MISSION NOW! EMERGENCY!"   
  



	2. This would be part 2 ^_^

TWC2.html Heero's POV 

A trap. I knew it. These men had trapped me, and now I was theirs. I remember running as fast as my legs could take me. I bead of sweat trickled down my forehead and into my eye, leaving a burning feeling that I had no choice but to ignore. My heart was beating faster than it had ever beaten, I suppose. Their were times that were tough, but not as tough as this. I was running and then, bam! Wrong turn. There must have been at least fifty men in white coats, all staring at me with an unbelievable intensity in their eyes. I knew I couldn't run, they all had guns. I felt like yelling out at the top of my lungs. But I couldn't say anything. My throat was so dry I swear I could taste blood from the inside of my mouth cracking. One of the men walked up to me, and I raised my hands over my head. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Duo yelled, slamming his fists against Heero's computer desk. The computer went blank, and then flashed back on again, the same message blinking over and over again. Wufei felt faint and grabbed the back of the computer chair. His breath was now coming in heavy gasps for air, like he was trying to resist crying. The door creaked open, and Trowa stepped in, shirtless and his hair tousled about everywhere. 

"What's going on?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. He saw panic on Duo and Wufei's faces and Trowa felt himself stop breathing for a moment. 

"What's happened to Heero?" He asked, trying to keep his surging voice calm. 

Duo simply lifted his index finger and pointed it towards the computer screen, still blinking with the message that Duo hoped would just disappear. Trowa walked over to the computer slowly, leaned over, supporting his weight with one hand on the computer desk, and read the message. And then he read it again, and again, and he blinked, forcing his eyes to make it go away, to make..the pain..go away. Wufei saw Trowa start to loose balance and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. 

"Heero's in trouble." Trowa said, his voice coming out in short breaths. 

Duo and Wufei found that quite obvious, and started muttering things to themselves, curses or otherwise. Trowa stood up straight, trying to steady himself. Then he walked towards the door. 

"Get your walkie-talkies ready, I'm going after Heero." Trowa said, in a tone that no one would argue with him, but it didn't work. 

"No way you're going alone." Duo said, standing up. Trowa glared at him. 

"We can't risk all of us being captured, Duo. You and Wufei and Quatre stay here. If I need backup I'll call for you." Trowa said, turning his back on Duo and Wufei. 

"What if you can't call us for backup?" Duo asked. He raised his voice, "What if you can't call us for backup because you're in trouble Trowa!" 

Wufei sighed and nodded in agreement. Trowa walked over to them. 

"Just stay here, I'll find Heero and I'll come back with him, I promise." Trowa said, his expression softening. 

The anger in Duo's face vanished. It turned scared, worried...alone. 

"But what if....Heero's.." Duo couldn't finish his sentence, he looked at the ground and sounded like he was trying to keep from crying. 

The friendship he and Heero had was irreplaceable, if he ever lost Heero, his life would change forever. Guilt and anger spread through Duo's lost soul. Visions of him and Heero working together during the Marimeia incident flashed through his mind. Heero punching him, and saying, "Don't think ill of me," came to him. He remembered meeting up with Heero after the Marimeia incident. 

Flashback: Duo pranced down the street with a big, goofy smile on his face and approached the Newly Built Peacecraft Mansion. The thing was huge. Heero sure knew how to find quality places to stay when he had no home. Duo scanned the house with his wide eyes and thought. 

"Heero's staying here?" 

Suddenly, a bit of movement caught his eye. On the huge patio of the house sat Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft at a small table drinking lemonade. 

"I hate it when I'm right." Duo snickered, and made his way to the patio. 

"Duo!" Relena yelled, totally caught of guard. She prickly spilled her lemonade. 

"Oi Relena-sama!' Duo yelled, jogging up to the small table. 

Heero gave him the usual "glare of death" and gestured for him to sit down, still unsure. Duo accepted his offer and took the seat between the two of them. 

"So Duo, what brought on this pleasant surprise?" Relena asked cheerfully. 

"What are you doing here, baka?" Heero snarled. 

Duo grinned at him. 

"Trowa and I bought a place south from here." He paused. "We're looking for the other gundam pilots, Trowa's in China meeting with Wufei right now, and Quatre said he's coming in a few months. It's not a permanent thing, but the five of us never really got to talk, you know..hear opinions, and if we're living in the same place..well..I'm sure that would make talking easier, ne?" He asked, making direct eye contact with his cold hearted comrade. 

Heero scowled, then looked thoughtful. He looked at Relena and was sure she wanted him to stay. 

"I don't know, Duo." Heero said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. 

"Dat's what I thought you'd say, pal, you are a little too predictable!" Duo exclaimed. 

"Well, what difference would it make if I was there?" Heero asked. 

Duo raised an eyebrow. Heero asking questions? Heero asking..personal..questions? Maybe he had gained a little humanity sense the beginning of the war. 

"Heero buddy!" Duo yelled, throwing an arm around Heero's shoulder. Relena sighed and Heero gave Duo the glare of death. 

"What do you mean what difference would it make? It would make all the difference! Your like our leader! You, my friend, are the heart of outer space visiting Earth! Plus, I feel I can talk to you the most cuz' you don't talk back!" Duo yelled, laughing at his own joke. 

Then the unexpected happened. Both Duo and Relena saw Heero's mouth twitch into a small grin. 

"Thanks, Duo." Heero said, then his smile faded.   
End of flashback: 

Duo's memories were interrupted when he heard the front door open and close. Duo lifted his head up to see that Trowa had left the room, or rather, left the house. Wufei was still gripping the back of the computer chair, and he sighed deeply. 

"How is Trowa gonna find Heero, Wu man?" Duo asked, his voice completely invaded by fear. 

Wufei sighed again. Trowa would find Heero, he knew that. Trowa always finds ways. He's even more mysterious than Heero is. But what about his mission tomorrow? Trowa had to complete his missions. The mission probably had something to do with Heero's mission, Wufei could just sense it. Or perhaps, yes, saving Heero was more important to Trowa than completing a mission. Trowa had a heart now. And he wasn't going to waste it. 

"Well, you know Trowa, he finds ways." Wufei said. He received an annoyed glance from Duo but ignored it. Too much to think about besides Duo being annoyed at him. 

Wufei made his way to the door and Duo watched him until he was out of sight. Duo's emotions took control of him and he bowed his head. A single tear drop dripped onto the floor.   



	3. This would be part 3 ^_^

TWC3.html   
Heero's POV 

Cold, everything, I just...feel so cold. I can't open my eyes. I'm seeing things, though. It feels as if my heart has stopped but everything around me is still moving, I can feel it. I'm alive, I think, it's kind of hard to tell. I managed to open my eyes just a crack. A burning feeling hit them and made me want to scream but I couldn't move my mouth. I quickly shut my eyes. What did I see? It looked like nothing more than a gray blur. What's happened to me, I can't remember how I got here? I had to open my eyes, I had to try again, I can handle pain. But my body feels weird, like I've been, injected with something, but I'm just so cold. So cold...... 

Trowa wandered the streets, he didn't care where he was going as long as he ended up somewhere. Mostly he was wishing Duo and Wufei wouldn't follow him. They would just put themselves in danger. He would bring Heero to safety even if it meant his own life, because if he didn't, two lives would be lost, Heero's and..Duo's. Even Trowa knew that Duo would do more than just freak out if he lost Heero. 

A cold wind rustled by. Trowa ignored it. The wind was way to cold though, strange. He picked up pace, he could hear the leaves crunching under his shoes. Finally, he saw footprints in the mud near the side of the road, witch was empty as usual. Not a lot of people lived in this area, witch was part of the mystery that Heero had so many missions here. Trowa had been suspecting things all along. He knew something like this would happen sooner or later, he also knew he'd be prepared for it. 

Trowa followed the footprints into the woods, where they stopped at a dead end. Trowa cried out in frustration. Then his eyes focused on the footprints again, they lead straight to a tall tree. Maybe if Trowa climbed it he could see over the tall hedges. Whatever was over there, that's where Heero went to. 

"I don't know where you were going, Heero, but I'm following." Trowa said to himself. 

He looked up at the large tree. It didn't have many thick branches to climb on, something very secret must be hidden beyond those hedges. Trowa shook his thoughts away and jumped to the nearest branch, he easily used his strong arms to get him to the next one. This one shook a bit. Trowa gasped, but forced himself to remain calm. 

Meanwhile Quatre was sobbing softly in his bed, curled up in a ball. He had heard Duo, Wufei, and Trowa's conversation. He heard Trowa leave, and he heard quiet sobs coming from Heero's room. Quatre knew he didn't want the rest of them to get involved, but what could he do to stop Trowa. Now he was sure they would both be captured, and there was nothing he or Wufei or Duo could do to keep this world peaceful and save them. Quatre didn't want another war, that was the worst thing that could possibly happen now. But now Trowa and Heero would be gone, or their lives changed forever from being used as experiments. Quatre shuddered. He hadn't been born naturally, and that bothered him, he felt as if he were an experiment..just a toy. 

Duo later went into his room. He couldn't bare to look at Heero's computer anymore. He figured Quatre and Wufei were asleep, probably not caring about Trowa or Heero. No. Just because Duo was completely torn up inside by worry, he wouldn't go thinking bad about the people he cared about. In fact, he almost had himself convinced that Heero was fine, alive and well and he and Trowa were on their way back right now. Duo sighed deeply. He knew it wasn't true. Duo didn't bother to get out of his clothes tonight. Changing clothes just seemed like so much work at this time. Actually he was afraid if he got out of bed to change he would probably hear Quatre crying again and start crying himself. It was just one of those things he predicted. 

Wufei lied in his bed and peered over at his sword resting on his marble desk. Angry thoughts flew through his head.   
Flashbacks: 

Wufei To Trowa: You're nothing more than a sitting duck to the enemy, you'd be better off not returning to the battle field." 

Trowa: You're probably right. 

Wufei To Trowa: I have no right piloting the Nataku. 

Trowa: Oh yeah? 

Wufei To Heero: I must admit, I've always wanted to have a chance to fight you! 

Heero: What?! 

Heero To Wufei: How many more people do I have to kill?! I don't know anymore, you tell me, Wufei!   
End of flashbacks: 

Wufei sighed. He realized he never talked about anyone but himself to the others. And if he did say something to the others that wasn't about himself, it would most likely be an insult. 

"I swear, if those two come back safely I am going to turn over a new leaf, Nataku." 

Trowa's hot sweat ran down his neck, dripping onto the collar of his turtleneck. He hoisted himself up to the highest branch, just high enough to peer over the hedge. He gasped at what he saw. A huge building, a base, perhaps. It looked as if it were maybe three stories high but boy was it wide! It probably covered a couple acres of land. It looked pretty new, nothing rusty or ready to fall to the ground as a pile of wood. It was painted colors to make it blend into the forest, not that anyone could possibly tell it wasn't there from where Trowa was. The only lights that were noticeable was one on the top floor, and at the first window near the front entrance. Trowa scanned the place with his eyes, and locked them right on the front entrance. It appeared you needed a card or something to get in, but with Heero's skills he probably found other ways. 

Trowa was determined to get into that building, but he had no ides how he'd get down to the other side. It was a very long fall, he could possibly jump it in risk of breaking both of his legs, and he was certain he didn't want that. His determination took him over and he positioned himself to jump. It was the only option he had if he was going to find Heero in time. Memories flashed inside his mind as Trowa Barton leaped out of the tree, letting out a small grunt as he pushed off. He forced his body to turn three front flips and positioned himself so he'd land on his feet. The force of the fall was harsh, and Trowa felt as though he would vomit. Bam! Trowa landed. 

"Ahhh! Ohh..god..." He muttered as his body hurled over and was forced to sit down by the tremendous pain in his right ankle. Trowa moaned and rolled around on the damp grass, pain shooting up his right leg, his ankle felt like his foot would fall off any time. Then a different pain in his ankle hit him, and he knew he had cut it open. 

"Why? Why couldn't I just land it...damnit?" Trowa sneered, sitting up and then crying out in pain. 

He reached over to take his shoe off, but his ankle was so swollen it was a difficult task. Once he got his shoe off he saw his sock soak up with blood. There was no way he could walk on it. Then he remembered Heero. His mission was to save Heero. It was the most important mission he had given himself, and he would not fail. He reached over and pulled off his blood soaked sock, stuffing it inside his shoe. His ankle had turned an ugly purple color, along with the dark red blood that was spilling over the side of his foot. 

"Hope I don't have to have this amputated." Trowa grunted. 

He tore his left sleeve off of his shirt and began to wrap his swollen ankle with it. Suddenly, he heard a click, by the side of his head. In fear of what it probably was he turned his head ever so slightly. There, standing right by Trowa's side was a woman pointing a gun to Trowa's head. 

"Who're..?" Trowa sputtered. 

The woman looked a little confused, but she still had that evil smile on her face. She snickered evilly. 

"Why, don't you recognize me, Trowa?" She asked. 

Trowa looked harder, trying to ignore the pain in his right ankle. 

"D-Dorthy..?" Trowa sputtered. 

The woman nodded and laughed evilly. Her evil smile remained and she twirled around briefly, clasping the sides of her white coat in her hands. 


	4. This would be part 4 ^_^

TWC4.html I can't believe I'm actually getting good reviews on this....it's *twisted*! Anyway, this is about the half way point for this fic if you don't count the epilogue. Ack- yeah, about Dorothy's name. You'll see that a couple times it spelled right but mos of the time it's spelled wrong, that because I wrote this when I was...ermm...11, I I couldn't spell for beans. You should have seen how many spelling errors this had before I went over it. ^_~ Oh, yeah, and WARNING. There is a really weird paring coming up Trowa/Dorothy. Ack.....I'm so twisted.   


Heero's POV 

My body hurts. It's numb but it's in pain. I can't open my eyes anymore. The couple of times I tried all I saw was gray and a couple white lights moving around, but every time I try to open my eyes now it hurts like hell and feels like my eyeballs are being sucked out of their sockets. I can't feel my arms and legs anymore, what have they done to me? I'll kill them all. I'll somehow survive this and kill them all. Whoever did this to me is going to die. Most of the time I'm unconscious, but when I am awake it gives me time to think. Think of how maybe I shouldn't have kept this mission a secret from the others. Think of how I left Relena without telling her I would come back. Think about Duo and the pain he goes through for me, that really isn't necessary. Think about how I may never want to open my eyes again...I can't even cry. 

"Keep walking Trowa Barton." Dorthy ordered. She kept the gun close to Trowa's head as he walked on his throbbing ankle. 

Trowa was in more pain then he'd ever been in his life, physically that is. Every time he would take a step it would leave a blood footprint behind, and his ankle was swelling fast. However there was no look of pain in his eyes. He stared straight ahead with a frown on his face, never once looking back at Dorthy. 

'How could she?' He thought, 'How could go and do something like this after what Quatre and I told her. I thought for sure she trusted us after that, but no, all she wanted was to do experiments on us. It was all a big joke, a big lie. I'll get her. I gave her a chance to live and she threw it away. How could she? What about that day, just before the end of the war, when her and Quatre had dueled?'   
Flashback: 

Trowa began to cut the wires that controlled the zero system hooked up to the mobile dolls. 

"I've continually fought, and with each battle, I've lost something. And my heart has been completely void of feelings for quite a long time now. Maybe my life doesn't have value anymore, but I have to keep on living." Trowa told Dorthy. 

"Why is that?" Dorthy asked. 

"I've got a home to go back to." Trowa stated, cutting the final strip of wire. The lights of the zero system blacked out, making a low, mumbling sound. 

"Well, unlike you I don't have anyplace at all to go back to." Dorthy said sadly.   
End of flashback: 

Trowa finally brought his head up and looked past the gunpoint, right into Dorothy's eyes. He gave her a stern glare. Dorthy stared back, and her expression turned to..guilt.. Maybe? 

"I'm sorry, Trowa." She said softly, her evil smile had finally faded. 

Trowa turned his head away from her, unable to look into her eyes any longer. He couldn't bring himself to ask why she was doing this, but her expression told him she had gone through hard times. But still, that wouldn't make up for what she was doing. Trowa silently reached one hand to his right pocket, on the opposite side of Dorthy. He felt for his gun. Being pretty sure that Dorthy wouldn't shoot him, he quickly pulled it and spun around. Dorthy let of a small gasp as Trowa pointed the gun at her, and was frightened, witch is why she pulled the trigger. 

It was near morning now, Duo just couldn't get to sleep. He moaned and put the pillow over his head. He could feeling the sun peeking in through his window, and the faint sound of birds chirping. He wanted to shoot the birds for being so happy at a time like this. Yawning, Duo arched up on his elbows. Definitely couldn't sleep now. It became a habit. There was no way Duo Maxwell could sleep when the sun was out, even if he was incredibly tried. Duo hardly slept anyway. He got up and slipped on his black shirt, not bothering with the priest collar. He walked in the hallway and passed the usually noisy bedrooms but today they were silent. He walked into the kitchen to find both Quatre and Wufei at the kitchen table. 

"You guys couldn't sleep either?" Duo asked, walking up to them. Quatre's laptop caught his eye. 

"Maxwell, it seems Quatre has been holding out on us." Wufei said, spinning the laptop around so Duo could see it. 

Duo stared at the screen, and his jaw dropped open. Wufei sighed and nodded. 

"Yuy's mission logs." He stated. 

Duo have Quatre an evil glare. 

"How did you get this?" He asked, eyes locked on Quatre's. 

"Heero gave me the disk before he left, he said to use it only in the case of an emergency." Quatre told him. 

Duo's eyes lit up and he sped over to the laptop. His eyes scanned every name of the mission logs. The last one read, ACT 36 THE WHITE COATS. Duo remembered to breath and quickly went into the file. 

"This has to be it, his latest mission." Duo murmured. The two other pilots crowded around Duo to read the mission report. 

"That's it all right." Quatre said, his eyes never leaving the screen. 

"This is crazy, there's no hidden building hidden over the hedges on Crossfire Road...and if so, how would Trowa ever find it?" Duo said, more stating than asking. 

"If Barton hadn't found it by now, he would be back." Wufei assured him. 

"Well, what are we supposed to do now that we know about Heero's mission, and what about that that message we received saying that Heero had to abort the mission?" Duo asked. Quatre and Wufei could tell he was growing inpatient.   


Dorthy wandered threw the halls, dragging an unconscious Trowa along with her. She wasn't sure if he was dead or alive, she had shot him on the side of his chest. Dorthy scanned the doors with her eyes and reached a room that was labeled, TEST ROOM, and entered it. The room was completely white and there were some men injecting things into a large tube shaped tank. Inside was Heero. His eyes were shut but his fingers were moving slightly. He had an air mask on so he could breath in that mess of chemicals he was floating in. Beside his tube there were four other tubes. 

"I've got another former gundam pilot sir." Dorthy said to someone who was under a desk and searching through papers that has been stacked neatly on the floor. 

"Thanks Dorthy." The figure said. 

He stood up and took a look at Trowa. His eyes narrowed. 

"That's Trowa Barton, is he dead?" The man asked. 

Dorthy looked concerned but just shrugged. The man went over to Trowa, picked him up and put him on a white table, witch had bloodstains on it. Heero's blood. 

The man checked Trowa's pulse. 

"He's alive but barley," The man started. He waved a finger at some men in the room. "A few of you get this one into a tank, and be careful he's almost dead." He finished. 

The man turned to Dorthy. 

"Good work Dorthy, now go off outside and look for the other gundam pilots, I'm sure they'll be arriving soon." He told her. 

"Right away Mr. Milliardo." She said, and walked away. 


	5. This would be part 5 ^_^

TWC5.html Heero's POV 

Miraculously, I'm feeling better. I'm not feeling well but somewhat better than a couple of hours ago. I was keeping my eyes shut though, I'm sure there are more chemicals around me. If I was to open my eyes now, I'd probably be blind forever. I feel like crying, I really do. I never thought I'd cry again sense, he, died. The one who raised me until I was eight years old, and then just went and got killed. That's not the reason I feel like crying. I can't cry over him anymore, I've wasted all my tears. There's not much left to spare. I doubt I cried when I was born. Although there was plenty to cry about. Just being in this world is something to cry about. When I was born I was lost, and alone. I wasn't born in some cosey hospital bed, I new that for sure. But that's not why I feel like crying either. The others are doomed. 

Milliardo made his way down the hall, an evil smile on his face. He resisted the urge to laugh evilly. 

"Everything is proceeding rather quickly. This is wonderful. I'll have what I want in no time." He said quietly to himself. 

He reached his personal office. Milliardo pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He stepped in his office and shut the door behind him. Smiling evilly, he walked over to his desk and took a seat. A paper lay on his desk with the names, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Duo, Wufei Chang, and Quatre Raberba Winner written on the front. Milliardo picked up the ball tip pen that had been placed beside it and checked off the name, Trowa Barton. There was a knock on the door. Milliardo sighed. 

"Come in." He stated loudly enough so the person on the other side could hear. 

"Sir, we have a problem, the three other gundam pilots have arrived and we're losing men rather quickly!" A man shouted. 

Milliardo bolted up from the table and swung open the door, only to see Duo Maxwell standing right in front of him. There wasn't enough time for him to run and Duo pushed him back and pinned him up against the wall. Milliardo laughed. 

"You honestly think you can pin someone who can handle the zero system?" Milliardo laughed. 

"I'm able to pin Heero." Duo sneered, and grabbed Milliardo's arm and twisted it in a very painful way. 

The blond haired man shrieked and kicked Duo's leg. Duo let out a painful yell and Milliardo ran to his desk and grabbed his gun out from a drawer. Duo thought fast and slipped his gun out of his pocket. The two men stood facing each other with strong grips on their guns. Duo smiled and shot Milliardo's gun, causing it to fire. The bullet missed Duo by an inch and Milliardo's gun was destroyed. 

"Looks like your out of luck." Duo sneered. 

"Not quite." He said calmly, he pointed to the doorway where Duo's back was facing. 

Duo turned around, and his jaw dropped open. Seven men in white coats holding guns were standing before him. Duo fired, only to find out that he had used up all of his bullets from killing several other white coats at the entrance. Duo dropped his gun. Two of the men in the doorway came over and grabbed Duo's arms. Duo held his breath as Milliardo walked over to him, and punched his in the stomach. 

"Rrrr...agh...." Duo choked as Millirado punched him numerous times in the gut until he finally lost consciousness. 

"Take him to test room." He said, handing Duo to one of the men. 

The man nodded and dragged Duo away. Milliardo walked over to his desk and checked off Duo's name. I tiny feeling of guilt spread over him but it vanished quickly. 

"What I'm doing is right. The people of this disgusting planet think they've beaten me. Now they'll pay, and I will rule this planet and the colonies." He said, and then rubbed his hand together diabolically. 

Meanwhile, Wufei, who had taken the white coat from of the men he killed, did his best to hide his face and walk quickly down the halls of the mysterious building. He gasped slightly as one of the men in a white coat stepped up to him. 

"Where are you going, we almost have all the gundam pilots, we're still trying to knock out the blond one outside." He paused, "You know, we need all the help we can get and you're not helping." He said. 

"And, um, what is it that we are trying to accomplish again?" Wufei asked, avoiding eye contact with the man. 

"Hello, where have you been, we're going to follow Master Milliardo's orders and, ...hey, wait a second, you're a gundam pilot!" The man yelled. 

Wufei shuddered. Obviously these guys really knew who they were talking to. 'What, Zechs is behind this? I should have guessed it. Whatever he's planning on doing must be a real secret.' Wufei thought. He quickly pulled his gun out from under the his white coat and shot the man beside him. The man seemed to be in a state of shock before he fell over onto the blood stained floor. Wufei wiped a drop of the mans blood off of his arm and pulled out his walkie-talkie. 

"Quatre, come in!" He yelled. 

No response. 

"Quatre!!! Come in, this is Wufei!!!" He yelled. 

Wufei breathed heavily and put the walkie-talkie away. He grunted and took off down the hall in the opposite direction. Finding out what Zechs was up to would have to wait, he had to find Quatre. He passed a few doors but a double door parked "test" caught his eye. Wufei decided to take a peek, maybe it would give him some answers. He grabbed the door knob and pushed it open a crack. The sight he saw before him was none other than Trowa, Heero, and Duo in some sort of tanks with air masks on. 

"Hang in there Quatre, I must free the others first." Wufei decided. 

He quietly stepped into the room. He took out his sword and got ready to cut a large square in Heero's tank. Suddenly, a piece of cloth with some sort of sleeping drug on it was over Wufei's mouth. The last sound in the room was Wufei's sword hitting the ground with a clang. 

Meanwhile Quatre was fighting outside, but they just kept coming. He gripped his right arm firmly to try and stop the bleeding, but he had been shot in other places too, and he knew he wouldn't make it. He fell to his knees and twelve new men from inside came out. There must have been like four entrances and exits. 

"It's over kid, give up." One man said, locking his gun's aim on Quatre's head. 

"We..can't give..up. I hope you guys are still fighting." Quatre said into his walkie-talkie, even though he knew it had been shot. 

Dorthy raced down the hall in excitement. 'Finally.' She thought. 'Finally we have all the gundam pilots. That didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would.' She ran into the test room and was blessed with the sight of all five pilots in tanks. 

"Who's the closest to dying?" Milliardo asked one of the doctors that he had hired. 

"Well, the second one that was captured and the blond one seem to be in the worst shape, they have been shot in areas where the chance of living is very low, however they seem to be living through this." The doctor told him. 

Milliardo nodded and walked over to Heero's tank. 

"I think it may be time. With our technology we can take each of their DNA and use it to make one ultra human being." 

Just then he could have sworn that he saw Heero's eye open. 


	6. This would be part 6 ^_^

TWC6.html /Heero's POV/ 

I let the stinging feeling in my left eye pass and resisted the urge to scream. I know what I saw. Zechs. Standing so close to me I could shoot him through his heart, witch is what I'm going to do if and when and break out of here. I can feel Quatre's presence, he's probably in the same mess I'm in. He keeps trying to send me messages through my mind but I don't entirely understand Quatre's psychic abilities. But that wasn't my concern right now. I always thought of Zechs as an honorable person, even though we are destined to kill eachother, I never would have guessed he's be the kind of person who would do this. I'm sure they already have my DNA, so many things are being done to my bloodstream I don't even know what they are. I didn't want the others involved in this. I've put their lives in danger and they're probably in worse shape than I am. I can feel Quatre's pain and the others aren't any different. If anyone's going to get us out of this mess it's going to be me. No glass tank is going to stop me. 

/Quatre's POV/ 

What is happening to me? They must have caught me. I hope the others are okay, they'll be okay, I believe in them......so much pain...... 

Quatre looses his brief moment of consciousness. 

/Trowa's POV/ 

My chest and ankle are in so much pain, if I ever get out of this, I'd be surprised if I could stand up. I am communicating with Quatre through telekinesis, and I can tell he's in very much pain. Regrets are pouring through my mind. Guilt, anger, fear...I guess my life is flashing before my eyes. 

Milliardo scanned all the tanks with his eyes once more. He tapped his fingers nervously on a counter while Dorthy stood by his side. 

"Are you sure they are all unconscious Mr. Milliardo?" Dorthy asked, staring at Heero's tank. 

Milliardo just grunted. He eyed Heero for quite a long time. 'He could be onto me, if he saw me, I'll have to kill him.' Milliardo thought. He didn't want to kill him though, they still hadn't settled their fight, he wouldn't just let it go. 

"Mr. Milliardo, we should go to the DNA testing room right away, we can...kill...them after the clone of all of them is completed." Dorthy said, she glanced over at Trowa's tank. 

"All right then, let's go." Millirdo said, he began walking towards the door. 

"I'll be right with you, I'm just going to check their health once more." Dorthy said. 

Milliardo gave a slight nod and he left the room. Dorthy took a deep breath and walked over to Trowa's tank. She put her hand on it and sighed. 'I know Mr. Milliardo is going to kill me for this, but I just can't let him kill the gundam pilots.' She thought. 

"Trowa..." She whispered. 

She took out her gun and swung it at the glass. The glass shattered with a loud noise and she knew she must act fast. She stepped over the broken pieces of glass as the water and chemicals spilled out over her feet. She took off Trowa's air mask and he fell limp into her arms. The sound of men shouting and running foot steps were heard from the hall. 

"Trowa!" She screamed, "Trowa wake up!" 

She carried him over to a counter and pulled off her white coat and wrapped it around him. She heard the footsteps come nearer so she made one quick move of pulling both herself and Trowa into the equipment closet. She put her hand over Trowa's mouth to muffle the coughing. 

"Do..Dorthy?" Trowa sputtered, he was shaking all over and was in a lot of pain. 

"The chemicals have almost healed the shot wound, but you won't be able to run on that ankle." Dorthy said as if Trowa knew what was going on. 

Dorthy shuffled through some stuff in the equipment room while Trowa just stared at her in aw. 'Why did she save me?' He thought, 'why not Heero, or Quatre, or Wufei or Duo?' Dorthy paused in her shuffling and smiled evilly. 

"Do you have good aim, Trowa?" She asked. 

"Huh?" Trowa asked. 

Suddenly, the door swung open and there stood about sixteen White Coats with guns. 

"I said, do you have good....." She tossed a grenade at the giant fan on the ceiling. The lights shattered into millions of pieces, slicing the White Coats as well as the tanks that the gundam pilots were in. 

"Aim.." Dorthy finished. She smiled at Trowa. "Never mind." 

Trowa had a shocked look on his face, and he smiled slightly. Dorthy picked Trowa up and dragged him out of the closet. She shook slightly at the feel of her hands on Trowa's bare back. Then she focused on what she really should be thinking about. 

"Dorthy!" A voice snapped her back into reality. 

Dorthy turned her head. Heero stood at a desk going through files. He had already grabbed a towel out of a drawer and wrapped it around his waste, although he was still dripping with chemicals. 

"Hurry Dorthy, try to get the other pilots conscious." Heero said, still scanning papers with his quick eyes. 

Dorthy lied Trowa down gently and slid over to Quatre. 

"He wasn't in there long enough to be healed. Heero, I don't think he'll make it." Dorthy said softly. 

The look in Heero's eyes fled from it's cold state. A look of panic filled his eyes as he glared at Quatre. The blond boy was sprawled across the floor, his left arm crossing his chest. His mouth was opened slightly and his stomach went up and down ever so slightly as he struggled to breath. Heero walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead, gently brushing his bangs to the side. Dorthy looked like she was near tears. Trowa, dealing with the pain in his ankle, walked over to Quatre and kneeled beside him. 

"He'll make it. We just have to get out of here quick enough." Trowa said. 

Just then, they heard grunting and shuffling behind them. 

"Duo!" Dorthy yelled, running over and helping him up. 

Duo's hair was completely unbound, and he was coughing up chemicals while trying to stay standing. He looked up at everyone finally, and all he could say was, 

"Let's get our clothes and get the hell out of here!" 

Meanwhile, Milliardo and a couple scientists were in the lab. Milliardo looked inpatient as the scientists worked on the deadly clone. 

"Where could Dorthy be? I have a bad feeling about her." Milliardo mumbled to himself. 

"Sir." One of the scientists spoke. 

"Yes," Milliardo asked, his voice raising. 

"All systems have been shut down...er..we don't know what happened." The man spoke. 

Milliardo's eyes flashed with rage as he sped out of the room, heading towards the test room. 'Only a genius could figure out the code to disengage the system' He thought. 

"Damn you, Heero!" He yelled when he saw that no one was left in the lab. Just shattered tanks and chemical soaked towels, and a few dead men by the closet. 

He ran over to the computer. His breath paused as he saw the message flashing on the computer screen, 'Nice try.' Milliardo cried out in anger and he turned away from the computer. A white coat caught his eye. 

"That's...Dorothy's coat.." He said. His hand clenched into a fist and an evil smile spread across his face. "They couldn't have gotten far." 


	7. This would be part 7 ^_^

TWC7.html Dorthy sat down to catch her breath. Trowa lied Quatre on the grass beside her. Heero stayed standing, as well as Wufei and Duo. 

"How do we get out of here Dorthy? There's forests surrounding us from every side." Heero said. He was gazing nervously at the entrance to the building, knowing that Zechs would find them if they didn't move fast. 

"Well, I got here by helicopter. Mr. Milliardo told me that was the only way to get in and out of this area." Dorthy told him. 

Heero sighed and picked up a gun that one of the white coats was using, one that Quatre had killed. He pointed the gun straight at Dorthy. Trowa's eyes widened and Dorthy gasped. 

"Heero.." Duo started. Heero sent a mean glare his way and Duo shut up. 

"You liar. I know there's another way out of here. If we don't get Quatre to a hospital soon he'll die." Heero said, his voice angry. His finger brushed the trigger of the gun. 

"No!" Dorthy cried. A tear rolled down her cheek and she grabbed Trowa's arm, and began to cry in on Trowa's shoulder silently. 

Heero fired a warning shot, making her jump away from Trowa. 

"Heero!" Wufei and Duo yelled. "Heero, maybe she's telling the truth, I mean, why would she save us if she was just planning to keep us here." Duo said. He put a hand on Heero's shoulder. 

Heero sighed and dropped the gun to Duo's soothing touch. His best friend couldn't usually talk Heero out of these things, but Heero felt he really didn't want to kill Dorthy. 

Heero gently shrugged Duo's hand off his shoulder and picked up his gun. He slipped the tip into the rim on his pants and sat down on the grass next to Quatre's limp body. Dorthy sighed in relief, but glanced Heero's way now and then. She knew he didn't trust him. If she could get Trowa to trust her, then Heero would trust her. She scooted over to Trowa slowly. Trowa didn't move. He hardly even noticed she was there. His expressionless eyes were focused on Quatre. He lost his temper. 

"It does us no good to sit around here while we could be attacked any minute! And what about Quatre?!" Trowa yelled, he stood up, impatient and paced back and forth, limping on his hurt ankle. 

Heero sent a glare Dorothy's way and picked up Quatre. He easily flung him over his shoulder. 

"Well, we defiantly can't climb that tree again. I almost killed myself the first time, if I had landed wrong I might of..." Duo's voice trailed off as he stared at Trowa's ankle. Trowa sighed and sat down. He knew he couldn't climb the tree again. 

Dorthy winced. 

"There is another way," she said softly. 

All conscious eyes focused on her, Heero's were eager and he looked as if he'd kill her if she didn't tell him. 

"We would have to call Miss. Relena, being the vice foreign minister, she can send a helicopter to rescue us." Dorthy said, her eyes were determined and everyone knew she was serious. 

"I think those who are able to climb the tree should." Heero said, glancing over at the huge tree he had used to get in, the largest, but the only one that was climbable. 

Well, Trowa certainly couldn't climb that tree, nor could Quatre. Dorthy also looked as if she wouldn't leave either of their sides. Duo and Wufei looked at each other, and then looked at Heero and nodded. Duo then stared up at the tree like it was the biggest challenge off his life. 

"Dorthy, you have to get in contact with Relena, can you do it alone?" Duo asked. 

"She won't be alone. I'll help." Trowa said. 

Heero looked slightly amused. 

"This won't work. Trowa can hardly walk on that ankle, much less, carry Quatre, and Dorthy can't run if she's caring Quatre. I don't think you have a cell phone with you either. Or Relena's number at work. The only person that would have that information is Zechs." Heero explained to them. He turned to Duo and Wufei. 

"You two start climbing that tree now, as soon as you get home go on my computer and try to hack into Zechs's files with this.." Heero said. He reached down the collar of his tank top and pulled out a disk. "I was going to use it to report him to the police, so I snatched it from that computer in the lab." Heero said. 

Heero gave Duo the disk and Duo stuck his collar. 

Heero's eyes narrowed. "We'll stay here until the helicopter arrives." Heero told Dorthy and Trowa. 

"What about Mr. Milliardo, he's bound to find us soon." Dorthy said, worry in her voice. 

A small, almost microscopic smile appeared on Heero's lips. "I'll take care of him." 

Wufei looked calm, but uncertain. 

"How do you know Relena's going to take this all so well when Duo and I call her and tell her what's happened?" Wufei asked. 

Duo smiled. "You don't need to worry about that Wu-man, once Relena finds out that Heero's in trouble, she'll be here in no time." He explained to Wufei. 

Wufei raised an eyebrow. Heero looked grim. He stood with his back to everyone and was looking towards the exit they had ran out of. Then he spun around to face Wufei and Duo. 

"What are you waiting for?! Go!" He yelled. 

Duo looked a little annoyed but Wufei dragged him to the tree. They began to climb it. 

Dorthy watched Heero pace back and forth for a while and then she put a hand on Trowa's arm. Trowa turned his head towards her. He frowned and gently pulled is arm away from her. 

"I can't forgive you that easily." He said. 

Heero turned towards them and looked at Dorthy. His cold eyes burned into hers and made her shiver lightly. 

"I should kill you right now." He told her, but then smiled and shook his head angrily. 

Just then, Heero's head jerked over so he was staring directly at the exit they had passed through. "Thought I heard something." 

"Hee..!" Trowa tried to shout. Heero spun around. Two men had guns to Trowa and Dorothy's heads and their hands over their mouths. Heero heard a click by his ear. 

"We can do this the easy way." Heero heard Zechs say softy from behind him. "Or the hard way. The gun was lowered from Heero's head, and Heero heard the trigger pull, and bang that always followed. He screamed as he felt enormous pain in his right leg. 

Zechs smiled as Heero was forced to sit down on the grass, clutching his leg in pain. 

"Well," Zechs asked, aiming his gun at Quatre. 

Heero, Trowa, and Dorothy's eyes got wide. 

"The....easy way." Heero choked, a look of shame on his face. 'It's the best for Quatre. It's the best for all of us. He can take my life, but I won't let him have any of the others'.' 

  
  



	8. This would be part 8 ^_^

TWC8.html Heero's POV 

I didn't struggle much as Zechs and the two other men took us into the test room, I really couldn't struggle much. My leg was burning and I had fell a couple of times. Zechs hadn't done anything, he just waited for me to get up and we'd continue walking. I didn't understand that. I don't understand a damn thing about this. I watched as one of the men dragged Quatre behind him, it was sick. The look on Trowa's face was pure pain, and Dorthy looked the slightest bit guilty as she walked along side Zechs. I tried to make eye contact with her, signal for her to make a distraction so I could get my gun out. They still didn't know I had it, what fools. The one time Dorthy caught me send her a glare, she whacked my hip, hard, right above where Zechs had shot me. I cried out in pain and fell to my knees. I never knew that's what would save our lives. 

Milliardo grunted at Dorthy and pulled Heero to his feet. Dorothy's mouth twitched and she held up a gun to Milliardo's head. Heero's gun. Somehow, when she had whacked his hip, she had pulled the handle of the gun out of his shorts. 

"Drop your guns!" Dorthy yelled at the two other men, "Drop them or he dies." 

The two men looked unsure. 

"Trowa!" Heero called out. 

Trowa got the message, he tripped the men with his good foot with a sudden swing. Dorthy held the gun to Milliardo's head while Heero held the men's heads down, and took their guns. One of them shouted angrily at Heero, pouncing on top of him and reaching for his gun. A shot was fired. Milliardo gasped, but soon realized it wasn't him that got shot. The man on top of Heero fell limp, blood running down his forehead. Dorthy screamed and tore her eyes away from the sight. The other man, sure that Heero would not hesitate to kill, put his hands up over his head. Heero got to his feet, wincing in pain, and pointed the gun at Milliardo's heart, pressing the nose of the gun to Milliardo's chest. 

"You've got two guns with full ammo pointed at you Zechs, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Heero's hand trembled as he spoke, but his voice was completely sure of what he was about to do. 

"It's to late for you, Heero." Milliardo spoke softly. 

Heero raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. All that could be heard in the room for moments was Dorothy's whimpering breathing. 

"It's too late, because at this moment, a clone of you is being created. A clone of you, a clone of Duo, a clone of Quatre, a clone of Wufei, and a clone of Trowa, all put together to make one superhuman being." Milliardo explained. 

"In this lab?" Heero asked, not believing him at all. 

"No, not in this lab, Heero. I've sent the data somewhere safe, to someone I can trust." He responded. 

"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard." Heero said, he began to pull the trigger. 

"Heero he's telling the truth!" Dorthy shouted, tears began pouring out of her eyes and running down her cheeks. "He has samples of your DNA. He sent them to someplace, Heero." Dorthy sobbed. 

Heero's eyes were slightly amused, and he turned his attention back to Milliardo. 

"You're bluffing, I can tell when people are bluffing. You're both in this together." Heero stated plainly. 

"No!" Dorthy yelled, her scream echoed through the hall, causing Heero to jump. 

"You're lying!" Heero yelled. 

Dorthy looked at Trowa, who stared back at her with a somewhat comforting gaze. 

"No.." She sobbed, "Does this look like I'm lying!" She screamed. 

At that moment, Dorthy Catalonia pulled the trigger of the gun she had been holding to Milliardo's head. Heero and Trowa's eyes widened as Milliardo fell to the ground, landing on his side and then rolling over, a small puddle of blood forming on the floor behind his head. Dorothy's eyes filled with tears as she realized what she had just done. She dropped the gun she was holding in her shaky hand. 

"I...did..it..to save...Trowa.." She said to no one in particular she gave one last glance at Milliardo's body before fainting. 

Heero caught her and threw her over his shoulder. 

"Heero, you're saving her? I thought you didn't believe her." Trowa said, a hint of anger in his voice, Heero heard it. 

"I don't. I'm saving her for you." Heero left it at that and started down the hall towards the exit. 

Trowa couldn't help wondering why Heero didn't even flinch when Milliardo fell to the ground dead. They had always been worthy opponents, Milliardo had been the only one who could compete with Heero's skills, and now he was gone. 'I wonder if Heero considers himself the victor now?' Trowa thought to himself. He glanced at Heero who was nearing the exit. 'I don't think so.' 

Trowa did his best to carry Quatre out of the building. His ankle was about three times the size it should have been, and Trowa was beginning to worry about it. He stepped outside, feeling the cool morning air on his face. They had been there all night. Heero jogged over to him moments later. 

"Dorothy's crying for you." Heero informed him in an uninterested tone. 

Trowa looked at down at Quatre who was in his arms, a worried look on his face, and then set him down gently. He glanced at Heero once before limping over to Dorthy. Heero stayed put and focused his eyes on the morning blue sky. 'Where are you Relena?' He thought. 

"Trowa!" Dorthy yelled, she jolted up from her sitting position as Trowa approached her. 

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing on his chest. Trowa absentmindedly put his arms around her in a comforting gesture. He knew how it felt to kill people. Dorthy pulled away slightly and looked him in the eyes. 

"Trowa, what if his plan works, what if...?" Dorthy started. 

Trowa put a finger over her lips. He smirked slightly. 

"Lets leave it up to Heero to find out whether or not cloning five men into one is possible." He said. 

Dorthy smiled, "Yeah, it does sound kind of crazy." Her smile faded. 

Flashback: 

"Dorthy Catalonia?" One of Milliardo's men asked her as she stepped out of the helicopter. 

"That's right." Dorthy said, she turned her head and focused on the building before her. 

"So Mr. Milliardo thinks he can capture all the gundam pilots does he?" Dorthy asked, almost to herself. 

"He's confident Miss Dorthy. He has connections with a man that works with genetics." The man answered. 

"You mean 'toys' with genetics." Dorthy said. 

'What was Mr. Milliardo thinking when he accepted this girl's help?' The man thought to himself as Dorthy stared coldly at the building, pure anger in her eyes. 

End of flashback 

Dorthy had settled down next to Trowa on the grass, one arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder. Trowa let her do as she wished, now that he knew she was really on their side. 'Finally, this is over.' Trowa thought. A small smile spread across his lips as he heard the sound of a helicopter. Heero carried Quatre to an opening the mess on trees and stood aside as the helicopter landed. Dorthy helped Trowa up and helped him walk over to the helicopter. Duo hopped out with a big grin on his face, until he saw the blood on Heero's leg. 

"You okay, man?!" He shouted over the sounds of the propellers. 

Heero nodded and handed Quatre to Duo, who got the idea and put him to helicopter before helping Heero in. Trowa and Dorthy stepped in together and sat down in the back with Duo while Heero squeezed in with Relena and the pilot, and Quatre on his lap. 

"Where's Wufei?" Trowa asked Duo. 

Duo grinned. "Watching wrestling." He responded. Trowa didn't dare ask. 

"Heero I was so worried!" Relena yelled. She hugged him lightly being careful not to hurt anything. 

"Heero. They told me my brother was behind all of this." She said, her eyes looking a little worried. 

"I'm sorry Relena." Heero said softly. He put his hand on her hers and squeezed it lightly. 

Relena understood. She turned her head away from him so he wouldn't see the single tear roll down her cheek, but she never let go his hand. 


	9. Epilogue

TWCend.html ~Epilogue 

Trowa sat out on the huge porch of the Peacecraft mansion, enjoying the morning sun rays touch his skin. A wonderers expression on his face, he looked almost happy. Of coarse no human soul could go through what Trowa had just gone through and be happy, but for that moment, he didn't feel much pain. Physical nor emotional, and the look in his eyes caught Dorothy's attention. Dress in one of Relena's gowns, a sleeveless light purple one that hung to her ankles, Dorthy stepped out onto the porch. She opened her mouth to say Trowa's name but Trowa seemed to know she was there, and patted the spot beside him on the porch step. Dorthy walked towards him slowly, and then sat down. 

"How's Quatre doing?" Trowa asked. 

This wasn't the greeting Dorthy was hoping for but she smiled gracefully. 

"The doctors say he'll pull through, I'm afraid Miss Relena and I are the only one's who visit him you know." She said softly. 

Trowa got a very determined look on his face, the look was almost indescribable. It was a soldier's look. 

"Heero told the others and me to stay away from public places for now." Was what Trowa answered. 

Dorthy took that as a bit of an excuse, and she frowned. 

"So you'll do everything Heero tells you to do?!" She yelled. 

Trowa turned to face her for the first time that while and said, "Let us be. We are former gundam pilots. We know what do when there's a w..." Trowa stopped, he turned away abruptly. 

Dorthy got a frightened puzzled look on her face. She knew what Trowa was about to say. 'We know what to do when there's a....a war.' Dorthy closed her eyes and silently prayed that there wouldn't be another war. She slowly put her hand on Trowa's. 

Heero's POV 

I'm watching her cook. I never knew watching someone cook could be this interesting. I'm having an internal debate in y confused mind on whether to go back with the guys to our house, or stay here with Relena. She looks differently at me now. Part of me knows that it's because that I told her that I was the one who shot her brother. I don't know why I told her that, but it didn't seem right telling her that Dorthy was the one who did it. I guess it makes more sense in my own mind that I was the one who killed Zechs. Isn't that how fairy tales are supposed to end? The good guy kills the bad guy and runs off with the princess. The thing is, that's not how I see it. There is no good guy. There was never one. The thoughts that wander through my tortured soul...are not the thoughts of a good guy, but for once, I wish the hero could run away with the princess. 

As the sun slowly rises, Heero gets up and takes Relena's hand. She's right in the middle of cooking, but Heero's warm smile lures her away from her meal. He leads her outside and the couple sit on the porch next to Trowa and Dorthy, who are holding hands. Trowa glances up at them, smiles slightly, and turns his attention back to the sunrise. Relena's hand is clasped tightly in Heero's and she rests her head on his shoulder. The two couples stare into the morning sun, breathing in the fresh air, replacing the bad memories with the good ones, their thoughts and emotions wandering freely. Most fairy tales end happily, some with a sequel that is never mentioned in the first, but some know it's coming. 'That sequel.' Heero thinks. He senses more than love and happiness this time. He senses something dangerous. He squeezes Relena's hand tighter and quietly whispers, "Mission Accepted." 


End file.
